


The Elementary Mind of Doctor Watson

by reddottedpaper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV John Watson, Relationship Study, Sherlock Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddottedpaper/pseuds/reddottedpaper
Summary: A glimpse into the mind of John Watson and his relationship with Sherlock.





	The Elementary Mind of Doctor Watson

_God, you are a prick_ was a sentence that rang more than often through John Watson's mind. So many dreams, sweet dreams if he himself could add, consisted of him saying those overly pleasant swear words to his dear friend Sherlock. He called him a prick many times already, actually. Face to face or just mummering them under his breath. Prick, cock, arsehole, idiot, moron, machine, there were many words that fit Sherlock Holmes very well in certain situations. Well, almost all of them. And John had a good reason to say them every single time.

Borrowed his laptop without permission. Went through his mail, without permission of course. Sherlock never asked for permission. Stored a bloody human liver in a jar filled with soda next to John's beloved casserole in their fridge. Left him many times and repeatedly somewhere in the middle of nowhere while he disappeared like some goddamn lame circus magician. It wasn't that unreasonable to call the man a prick, right? Cock. Idiot. Absolute nightmare of a person and even more horrid flatmate. John was fully in right to call him an absolute bloody arsehole for doing all of those things and more. No normal human being would put up with all of that. No normal human being should, actually. John had to be a moron. Yes, he had to be the stupid one of the two. That was his way how to explain why he stayed with Sherlock. Why he stayed by his side, sharing the same flat, sharing the pictures The Sun took of them, sharing every ride to a new crime scene. Not necessarily sharing the ride back because by that time, Sherlock was already dragged away to search for clues, like a hunting hound that caught trace of his next victim and had to follow the trail while it was still hot. And the worst thing about all of this? The worst thing that John Watson realized all too well and hated as much as he loved it? 

He enjoyed it.

John Watson enjoyed the life of Doctor Watson from his own stories. The exciting chases, the suspensful search for the truth, the mindblowing deductions his dear friend made. Yes, dear friend. Sherlock Holmes became something of a weakness of John Watson. He became his best friend. His partner in solving crimes. His annoying flatmate that never turned the lights off or closed the windows. John loved Sherlock just as much as he hated him. 

During their friendship, there were many times when John could've and should've stopped being his friend. 

Like the time when Sherlock was revealed to be a fraud. 

Or that time Sherlock died. Only he wasn't truly dead and faked it. Just forgot to tell John all about it. 

Or, right, that time he decided to bloody come back into the world of living in the middle of his planned proposal to Mary. 

Or when he almost drugged himself to death. 

When he drugged his wife. 

When he killed a man. 

When his wife died protecting him. 

When his sister kidnapped him and played with him like a toy. 

Looking back at their friendship, John started to think he wasn't the main hero of his own story. Just like the blog he wrote about the two of them, Sherlock was the main character in his own life as well it seemed. Like if it wasn't about John at all. It was all about Sherlock. A drama queen. What a selfish, theatrical, sarcastical, straight out mean and self-centered, dickish cock he was. He stole his everything. 

John sometimes felt like his life was a pillar that supported Sherlock up in his limelight. 

And yet. 

Yet. 

And it's a bloody unbeliavable yet. 

John stood by Sherlock and after all of that, still called him his dear friend. 

Why? What keeps him by Sherlock? Any other man with at least some brains would run as far as possible, would hate Sherlock, would yell at him, scream at him, curse him. What have you done to my life? Why have you done this to me? Why have you come into my life? Why?

I know why.

Because it's me, isn't it? Because you are me. Because you and me, we are the same. Each of us a junkie, each of us in shambles in some way. Because I'm the doctor who misses the war. Because you are the absolute utter cock that pisses me off. I understand you, somehow. I somehow understand the crazy ways you operate. And I don't hate you, I can't hate you no matter how hard I try. You are my friend. You are the most amazing person I've ever known and I now know why you are the main character of my story. Because I make you the main character, Sherlock. I admire you. You are the most honest, most brilliant and at the same time most shittiest person I know and I'm glad I know you. We're brothers. And I will stand by you. 

That has to mean that I am the stupid one, right? What other explanation would there be? Doctor Watson himself didn't find a different explanation. But his friends did. But Sherlock did. The true explanation. The explanation that John Watson would never accept. 

The truth that John Watson is the most loyal, strongest and wisest person Sherlock Holmes has ever known. The truth that John Watson believed in him when nobody else did. That he took Sherlock in like a part of his family and shared his life with him without second thought. That he doubted him at every turn but never hesitated to stand behind Sherlock when he needed it. That he loved the thrill and excitement of their cases just as much as Sherlock. Because John Watson was his dear friend and because Sherlock Holmes was his. 

And until the day John Watson dies, and even after that, he will be forever in Sherlock Holmes's great mind written in big neat letters as The Doctor Watson. The greatest person Sherlock has ever known and the dearest friend he ever had. 

So maybe John thought of himself as the side character in his own story, but in Sherlock's, he was the one taking the spotlight. A friend he needed. A partner in crime solving. 

The dear friend Watson.


End file.
